The Rebellious Sugar Girl
by CherryTreeVampire
Summary: Gumball has taken on the task to teach a rebellious girl about her responsibilities as a princess. What happens when they get closer and closer to each other? PG/OC
1. Chapter 1

First Adventure Time story! Woo! In this chapter I'm introducing the main characters and such. Thank you for reading and please review!

Prince Gumball POV

I was sorting through my notes on old science experiments in my study, when Peppermint maid walked in. "My prince, I bring you news, is it good or bad, you shall decide." "Continue." I said, not paying much attention.

"The daughter of Queen Sugar Plum and King Licorice, princess Lilac, also known as Gummy by her parents, has been rebellious these past few years and has forgotten her duty as a princess. Her parents have sent a request to you, to help set her priorities straight. Think of her as an apprentice. " Gummy, I've heard of her before. She was the one who convinced some of the candy people that I was a bad ruler and to destroy part of the village.

"Let me sleep on it. Thank you." I mumbled as sent Peppermint maid off. An apprentice. That would be nice to have someone wanting to follow my work, but Gummy? They can't be serious. But, I should be honored that they think I am a suitable role model for her. And also there hasn't been much stuff going on since Fionna takes care of it so quickly.

I walked in to my room, pink as always. I got into my pajamas and hopped into bed. "An apprentice. Huh. I think I'll accept the challenge." I mumbled before turning my light off and going to sleep.

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ・。*。✧・゜゜・。✧。*・゜゜・✧。・ ゜゜・。*。・゜* POOF the next day!

I was ready in my usual attire to meet Lilac. I heard a knock on the door and saw Peppermint maid rush to open it. "Welcome, you highness." In came a woman with pure white hair and skin, purple eyes, with a round, large purple dress on and a silver tiara with a purple gem in the middle. Then came a man with black hair and eyes. He had the same kind of suit as me except black.

"Welcome!" I exclaimed. The Queen smiled a smile of relief. "We are so glad you accepted our request, Prince Gumball." "I'm not." A young female voice said. Appearing from behind her mother, Gummy came into view. She reassembled her mother, except for her pixie cut black hair. She had a black corset with violet ribbons holding it up, a deep violet plaid skirt with safety pins pinned to it, black leggings, dark violet boots that reached the knees, and a dark grey leather jacket jacked up with buttons and safety pins. She wasn't wearing her crown, which wasn't a surprise.

"Hello Lilac." I greeted. She nodded at me then went back to fixing her skirt. She might be out spoken clothes wise, but she was shy when it came to talking. "Lilac, this is prince Gumball of the Candy Kingdom. He's eighteen, just like you." She gazed up at me. I stared into her deep violet eyes, filled with fear, anger and frustration.

I smiled and shook her hand. "Don't worry, Gummy. I promise it'll be fun. We can do science experiments with explosive candies and you can learn how to rule a kingdom responsively one day, whilst still being yourself." A hint of hope shone in her eyes. "Promise?" She almost whispered. "Of corse, a prince never brakes his promise."


	2. Chapter 2

The First Day

Prince Gumball Pov

I went to Gummy's door to wake her up. She will be staying at the palace in the guest room until training is finished. "Gummy. Wake up. It's time for breakfast." I heard a thump and steps coming towards the door. She opens it and I think my heart stopped from her adorableness. Her short hair was in a mess, her baggy T-shirt was sliding off her shoulder, and she had pajama bottoms. All in black.

"What's up, up chuck?" She said whilst rubbing her eye. "Just here to tell you breakfast is in fifteen minutes, so you should be getting ready." She yawned and leaned on the door railing, still sleepy. "So why aren't you getting ready?" "Because I take five minutes, tops. And I don't personally know you that well so I estimated fifteen minutes would be enough."

She squinted and blinked at me. "You're too cute to be this smart this early in the morning." She groaned as she walked back in to the room.

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ・。*。✧・゜゜・。✧。*・゜゜・✧。・ ゜゜・。*。・゜

I and Gummy were walking and talking in the royal ballroom. "You see, Gummy, if you don't take your job seriously, your subjects won't take you seriously." "NO ONE takes me seriously already." She growled. "I have nothing to lose."

"Don't say that. You have a whole kingdom's worth of people's respect to lose." I said whilst gazing at her pale face that shined a little in the morning sun light. She glanced at me, blushed then stared at her feet. As she turned, I saw her multiple ear piercings. She was a rebel alright.

"When are we going to do the fun stuff?" She asked impatiently. "Soon enough, Gummy. But first you must be patient. Because there are many situations in a royals life were patients is needed." She rolled her eyes and put an earplug in one ear.

"What are you even listening to?" I asked, repulsed at the music screaming out of her ear plugs. "Blood On The Dance Floor. They're mathematical!" She exclaimed. I think this is the first time I've seen her smile.

She started moving her head to the beat of the song and I started chuckling. She couldn't give a crap about what I was talking about even if she tried. Usually I would hate these kinds of people, but Gummy was different. Opposites do attract.

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ・。*。✧・゜゜・。✧。*・゜゜・✧。・ ゜゜・。*。・゜

"And then the green ones blow up when it comes in contact with water, right?" Gummy asked as she looked my experiments. I smiled and nodded. "Correct, miss Gummy." I found out that she loved science too, as long as it involved explosions or super powers.

She looked adorable in the violet lab coat Peppermint maid made her(actually, I made it, lets just make her think that Peppermint maid did it.) She smiled up at me. "I'm finally learning something from you." She jotted a few words down on to her notebook that I provided.

She glanced over to my desk and at a picture of me, Fionna, Cake, Marshall Lee, LSP, Flame Prince, and many others. "You know Marshall?" She asked plainly. "Know him? I hate him." I mumbled. I knew it was a little harsh, but he was a moron in more ways than one.

"He would've been mine if it wasn't for Fionna. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Fionna, she's like my guardian angel. But I fricin loved Marshall. But hey, if fate didn't want us together then I'm okay with it." She smiled at me. Then it clicked. I had just realized how strong this girl really is.

Her parents treat her like a kid and she's desperately trying to prove that she's not; she's had love stolen from her by her close friend; she has all this stress on being a perfect princess. I think I finally understood a bit of why she is like this. And little bit that I understand, adds a little bit of interest.

Hope you like it! :D Review and fave please!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks you guys for supporting my story :D I put a picture I drew of Gummy in the cover photo, hope you like it and read ahead! This chapter is full of fluff. Please no hate in the comments, spread positivity! Go to an author who is struggling and compliment them! They can only get better! Thank you!

Prince Gumball Pov

"Lilac is improving greatly! You don't need to worry about a thing, your highness." I said into the phone. I was in my study when Gummy's mother called to check up on her, for the fifth time. "Ok, thank you. Good bye." I hung up and sighed. I didn't lie. Gummy was improving with her responsibilities and science experiments.

It's just, I couldn't get her out of my mind. I don't know what it is about her that I like. Her looks, her laid back personality, her rebelliousness or is it her sweet smile she does so rarely? I growled and walked over to my knitting; the only thing that calms my nerves.

"Under,take, pull, repeat." I mumbled as I consecrated on the soft violet yarn. (You love her.) My inside voice said. "No I don't. I just admire her skills." (She has the exact same skills as Fionna. You love Gummy for her being her.) I didn't deny it, I did admire her being herself. "She's my apprentice. We have a professional relationship. Nothing more, nothing less." (Yes, but you wish it was more. You wish, no you hope that you two would be together.) "No I don't. Shut up." (You can't shut me up. I'm in your head, genius.)

I was so mad at my inside voice that I didn't notice Gummy walked in until it was too late. "Gumball?" She asked as she put her hands on my shoulders. "Wha? Uh.. Gummy! What are you~" I trailed off. She giggled cutely. "Are you knitting?" I tried pushing it away. "What? Nooo..." She crossed her arms and smirked.

I sighed and chuckled. "Don't tell anyone, okay?" She smirked. "Yeah right. Why would I do that? 'Oh my glob! Did you guys hear! Prince Gumball knits!'" She said mimicking LSP to a ti. I laughed for what felt like the first time since..ever. She is the first person to make me really laugh like this. (She's your soulmate.) "shut up." I whispered. Gummy looked at me oddly then rolled her violet eyes.

"Anyway, I came in here because Peppermint maid said you need to make a speech for my parents' kingdom uniting anniversary. Don't worry about it though. Just say how much it's a pleasure to rule a kingdom next to them and how glad you are about the uniting of the Sugar Plum kingdom and Licorice kingdom." She shrugged. "That's all."

She started heading out when I glanced to the floor. There, on the floor, was a long yarn that was right in her path. I got up to warn her. "Hey, watch ou-" She turned her head but too late. She tripped and started falling. I immediately jumped and hugged her. We both fell to the hard candy floor with a thump.

At least I cushioned her fall. "Gumball, are you okay?" She asked as she pushed her upper body off of me. Her face was only a foot away from mine. Her lips, a light lavender, soft and glossy. (Now's your chance! Kiss her!) "I'm fine did you get hurt?" I sat up, but she stayed on my lap. "No. Your huge puffy shirt saved my face." She chuckled. (DO IT, YOU WUSS! SHE'S RIGHT THERE!)

She gazed up at my eyes and smiled shyly. Her white cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "I just noticed even your eyes are pink." She mumbled. (It's flipping obvious she likes you too! DO. IT.) I laughed nervously and smoothed my bubblegum hair. When I realized my crown was missing.

She noticed it too and started looking around for it. "Oh, here it is!" She exclaimed as she picked up the small golden crown. She set it on top of my head and smiled. "Can't be a prince without his crown." After she was done fixing its placing she looked me in the eyes. (You're missing your chance here!)

"Thanks for saving my face from coming in contact with the floor." She said. I laughed at her specific ness. (MOTEHR OF GLOB! JUST FLIPPING DO IT YOU BIG WUSS!) "No problem. It's been a long time since I've had to save someone from falling." I smirked. "Gosh Gummy is adorable." I thought. (SEE!? I FLIPPING TOLD YOU! NOW KISS HER!) She started getting up out of my lap awkwardly. (You're missing your big chance!)

I got up with her, supporting her arm. "I'm fine. Thanks again." She smiled and started walking out the door. (YOU MUMBLING IDIOT.) I sighed and sat down on my desk chair. I rested my head on my hands, ready to punch a wall.

Then I heard quick steps coming closer to me, and before I could even react, I felt a pair of soft lips on my head. My cheeks burned bright. After the rushing steps were out the door I started feeling giddy inside. "What now, inside voice?" (...Close enough.)

Thank you for reading and reviewing :3 Chapter four coming within either tomorrow or next week. Please be patient, I have two thee stories I'm writing at the same time. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I love you, the readers and reviewers! You're the best! In honor of you guys, I took some time and wrote chapter four, hope you guys like it! Spread the positivity!

Prince Gumball Pov

I was in my room, trying to pick something to wear to the gathering, when Gummy stormed in. "This is all your fault!" She yelled. "Huh? What is?" I asked, totally confused.

"You've been telling my mom that I've improved so much and junk that now she thinks I'm ready to ORGANIZE THE GATHERING!" She threw a stack of papers on to my bed in anger. "Calm down, Gummy. You are completely capable of organizing it."

"No I'm not! There is going to be over three hundred guests who are from different kingdoms who I have to seat alphabetically, food and drinks, entertainment, decorations, music, then because I'm the flipping princess I have to greet every. Single. Person who comes through those doors and then write a mother flipping speech! And the there's a dance afterwards and I don't even know how to waltz!" Tears started forming in the corner of her eyes.

I walked over to her and put my hands on her shoulders. "It's going to be fine, Gummy. I'll help you with everything, since its your first time." I smiled. She looked up at me. "You'd really help me?" She asked quietly. I nodded. "Of corse." She hugged me tightly. "Thank you so much, Gumball!" I smiled and let go.

"Lets get started, shall we?" Gummy smiled and nodded. I grabbed a chair and she plopped down on to my bed. "Lets begin with the guests, the most important part." She picked out seven papers from the stack she threw and gave them to me. "Those are all the guests." Oh dear glob help us.

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ・。*。✧・゜゜・。✧。*・゜゜・✧。・ ゜゜・。*。・゜

"Then the food will be served after all the speeches." Gummy announced in to the microphone. We were at the Sugar Plum and Licorice palace, fitting all the stuff in. The dining hall was filled with tables and silver ware and decorations. "The gathering is tomorrow, people!"

We spent five days planning, sorting, seating, tasting, and re doing our speeches. We were tired. "After the eating, the guest can mingle and dance in the ball room. Then... That's about it." She put the mic back on the stand and walked up to me. "Man I'm pooped." She groaned as she sat down in the seat next to me.

"Speaking about the dance, I had completely forgot to teach you how to waltz." I smacked my forehead with my hand and dragged it down my face. Gummy sighed and got up. "Well c'mon then. The earlier we do it, the faster we get it over with."

I got up and followed her in to the ball room. (Guess who's back!) "oh glob." I whispered to myself. She turned towards me and smiled. "So, teach me." My cheeks heated a little. "Ok then. Lets start with intertwining our hands." I took her hand in mine. "Now put your free hand on my shoulder." She did and I put my free hand on her side. (Ooohhh getting a little close, aren't we?)

"Now, the male always leads so when I step forward, you step back, and when I step back you step forward." She nodded. I stepped forward and she followed, I stepped back, she followed. I smiled at her. "You're doing great. I think we can now put music in to the mix." I let go and went to the DJ station and put a waltzing music on. I rushed down and took my position.

Her timing was perfect and she was so light on her feet. "You're natural." I complimented. She giggled. "You're not too bad yourself." I think we jinxed it because the next thing I knew she tripped on her own feet. Gummy fell on to my chest and I held her by her waist. Her cheeks turned pink and mine burned like the depths of the Night-o-sphere. (Ooh, now's your chance, Romeo!)

For once, I actually listened to my inside voice. (You should do that more often.) I leaned in a little, just to see if she would too. She gripped on to my shirt and started pulling me to her. Our noses got closer and closer until they were only a few centimeters away. (KISS! KISS! KISS!)

"I came here to partayy!" We both jumped back in surprise as LSP yelled that. Gummy's face was flushed with red and mine was probably too. "LSP! The gathering isn't until tomorrow." I said. He looked at me like I was crazy. (Maybe its because of your face being tomato red.) "Pre partayy!" He yelled.

I was ready to kick him out the door when Gummy put her hand on my shoulder. "I'll handle this." She winked at me then walked over to LSP. "You want a pre party? Why don't you do one yourself ? I mean, you're like the master at them and you have the whole forest in the palm of your hands."

She had a point there. LSP thought about it then smiled. "Girl, you always know what to say. Yeah, I'll throw a party myself, are you coming too." Gummy glanced at me then back at LSP. "Sorry dude, royal gathering stuff I have to take care of."

Thank you for reading and have a great day! Chapter five will be up soon!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here's chapter five because I love you guys just that much :D Enjoy and spread the positivity! Oh and I forgot to mention Gumball is a head taller than Gummy. Read and review please!

Prince Gumball Pov

(Duuuuude. You were so close.) "I know, I know." I mumbled to myself. (But hey! At least now you know she WANTED to kiss you.) I smiled at myself. "Yeah." I was walking through the hallway when I heard talking in the guest room.

"The planning is going great, mom. You have nothing to worry about." Gummy said. "A date? Are you serious?!" She half yelled. "Prince Gumball? Ugh, I don't, maybe, yes? I DON'T KNOW. Ugh, see you at the gathering, we'll be there at five pm, three hours before it starts. I have to go get my dress."

I heard a slam that was most likely the phone and steps coming towards the door. I backed up about ten meters so I wouldn't look like a stalker. (But you are one.) "Oh hey Gumball. I'm off to get my dress, be back in a hour." She smiled brightly and walked past me. "Ok, be safe!" I said after her. When she was out of ear shot I sighed. "I haven't felt like this before." I mumbled. (You're in love, face it.)

"Maybe I am." I smirked, crossed my arms and leaned on to the wall. "Who are you talking to?" Peppermint maid asked me. "What? Umm, just mumbling to myself." I answered honestly. She glanced to the direction Gummy walked away. "You love the girl, don't you?" She asked. I stammered and fiddled with my hands.

Then I gazed in to her eyes. She was dead serious. I sighed and smoothed my hair. "Yes, I guess so." She smiled. "Good. You need a woman to love." And she walked away. I was kind of dumbfounded after that.

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ・。*。✧・゜゜・。✧。*・゜゜・✧。・ ゜゜・。*。・゜

The gathering was great as far as gatherings go. Gummy's parents thanked me in person for helping their daughter and for the speech in did in ten minutes. I didn't see Gummy after the speech, so I was kind of left alone in the corner with my glass of punch. I was wearing a white quarter sleeve dress shirt under a hot pink vest, a black bow tie, black dress pants and hot pink dress shoes. Seemed like I dressed up for nothing.

Kind of far away I saw Fionna in her white dress and Marshall in a black suit dancing happily. Then is saw Cake and Mocro dancing too. It seemed like everyone was with someone, but me. I sighed and walked to the night was beautiful and calm. I leaned on the railing and watched as the people entered the party fashionably late. I sighed sadly.

"Hey, why are you out here alone?" I turned to see Gummy, in a violet strapless dress that reached her knees, with black lace around the edges and her waist. She had black gloves and flats, her licorice short hair was curled at the ends, her bangs covered her fore head, and her eyes were outlined with dark grey/black make up. She looked absolutely stunning in the moonlight.

"Umm, nothing ugh, heh." I mumbled as I rubbed the back of my neck. She walked up and sat on the railing. "Yeah, I know it's a little boring in there." She smiled. She was adorable too. My cheeks burned and my head felt dizzy. Probably the punch. (Or all the blood going to your cheeks.)

She giggled. "What's so funny?" I asked. "You. You're moving around like you're drunk or something." I looked at my glass. "This is non-alcoholic, right?" She nodded. "That's what I find funny. You're acting drunk when the punch doesn't even have alcohol in it." I chuckled. She gazed at the stars, and so did I. She shivered. "It's cold out here."

"I don't have a jacket to give, if that's what you're asking for." I said as I took another sip. I don't know why I was so rude. But she laughed, so it was okay. She hopped off the railing to the balcony floor. Gummy came close to me, moved one of my arms from the railing, squeezed herself between me and the railing, the let my arm go.

"I don't need a jacket. I have you." She smiled up at me. Her cheeks were pink and mine, for the thousandth time, burned. We were facing each other, her face only centimeters away. My gut was going crazy, my head was spinning, my hands felt sweaty, my heart was beating faster, my breath got heavier and I'm pretty sure she noticed all of this.

"Is this your fist time being this close to someone?" She whispered. I nodded slowly. She smiled. "Mine too." Her cheeks were now bright red, and her breathing was heavy and she seemed hesitant. (DO IT.) I leaned a little closer, making our noses almost touch. Her dark eyes went wide, but she didn't resist.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me even closer. Finally after much hesitation, our lips met. I could taste the sugar and smell her sweet perfume. I let go of the railing and wrapped my arms around her waist gently.

After what was probably a minute, but what only felt like a second, she let go for air. She smiled up at me. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. "You taste like bubblegum." She whispered. I chuckled. "You taste like sugar."

I leaned my back against the rail, with her still in my arms. We both looked up at the sky. "Look! A shooting star! Make a wish." Gummy exclaimed. I smiled. Even if I believed in science, and knew rather well that the star was dead, I still couldn't help how much I believed in wishes coming true. "I don't need to. My biggest wish is right here with me."

Thank you for reading! Please review if you want me to continue or to do a sequel!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:Even though no one reviewed, I'm going to make a continuation. Hope you like it and spread the positivity!

This chapter is completely full of fluff, so don't judge me.

Continuing from last stop...

Prince Gumball Pov

We walked in to the dance hall, hand in hand. I still felt nervous, and I could see it in her eyes that she was too. (See? I told you she liked you too!) I smiled as I glanced at her sweet face (no pun intended).

"Ooh! Gumball's got a honey." Cake exclaimed, which made everyone look at us. "Thanks a lot." I mumbled. Gummy laughed and pulled me towards the dance floor. "C'mon, lets dance." I completely forgot about the eyes and the mumbles when she gazed at me.

I guess the DJ saw us together and decided to embarrass us by playing a slow song. "Not in front of all these people." I thought. Gummy didn't seem to mind at all, because she just went ahead and put her hands around my neck. I smiled and gently put my hands on her waist.

The rest of the people seemed to forget about us and started slow dancing too. But I ignored them, I only consecrated on Gummy and what does she even see in me? I'm a wimp, act like a girl, dress all in pink, a nerd, do girly things, am uptight, and junk. "What's on your mind Gumball?" She asked.

"What do you even see in me?" I blurted. She smiled sweetly and came just a little closer. "You're smart, polite, amazing, kind, funny, a gentleman, cute, crafty, a great kisser, and do you really want me to spend the rest of the night listing this?" I chuckled and moved a stray piece of hair from her face and kissed her forehead. "I think I love you..." I mumbled. "Love you too."

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ・。*。✧・゜゜・。✧。*・゜゜・✧。・ ゜゜・。*。・゜

It's been a week since the kiss, and we've gotten a little closer. I was in the bathroom, getting in to my pajama bottoms, because I didn't feel like wearing my shirt. I heard a knock on my door, so I rushed and almost tripped on my pants that were at my ankles.

"Coming!" I said as I pulled them up and put my hand on the door knob. I opened the door and there stood Gummy in her over sized black shirt, dark purple shorts, and her usual messy hair. "What was that thump?" She asked.

"Oh nothing... What are you doing over here?" She hugged me and smushed her face on my bare chest. "Just wanted to wish you good night." She let go and smiled, with red cheeks. (Ask her to sleep with you! Ugh, not like that. Just sleeping.) She started walking out when I stopped her. She turned around and smiled. "Yes?"

My cheeks felt hot as I stammered. 'What are you even thinking?!' I thought. (Trust me on this.) "Ummm..ugh.. I was thinking...*gulp* I don't want to be alone tonight, so..umm..could you stay with me?" Se blushed but smiled brightly. "Sure, I'd love to." She came closer and intertwined our hands.

I leaned down and kissed her on her nose. Gummy giggled and closed the door. I span her around with our hands still together, laughing. I tripped and fell backwards on to my bed, making Gummy fall in to my arms.

Her eyes went wide, but she didn't move. I pulled her closer and kissed her neck. "Wha- Gumball.." She stuttered. I smiled at her. "What? I just gave you a hickey, so others know not to touch my girl."

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ・。*。✧・゜゜・。✧。*・゜゜・✧。・ ゜゜・。*。・゜

I woke up at 5:30 am, as usual. But what was unusual, was that there was girl in my arms. A girl that smelled like sweets and lavender. Gummy moaned when I moved and held me closer. She was so cute with her messy dark hair framing her face.

I chuckled as I moved my hands away from her, trying hard not to wake her up. Then I heard a knock on my door. 'Oh glob. It's Peppermint maid. If she finds me with Gummy, she'll kill me.' I thought. "My prince, it's time to-" I acted like I was still asleep, praying she won't think anything about it. 'Math. I don't have a shirt on.'

"Aww... I'll leave them alone for another half hour." She whispered. She walked out and closed the door. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I let it out in a sigh of relief.

Gummy shifted and yawned. "Morning Bubba.." She whispered. "You awake?" I chuckled. She looked like a zombie. "Barely..." "Time to get up." I poked her in the cheek playfully. "Five more minutes." She groaned. "Nope. Wake up, Gummy." I sat up and picked her up from under her legs and supporting her back; just like a groom with his bride.

I set her in my desk chair and put a shirt on. "Could you please get my clothes for me from my room?" She yawned. I smiled. "Sure. You can freshen up in my bathroom if you want. I'll be right back." I kissed the top of her head and walked out.

I was only a few steps away from the guest room when I saw Peppermint walk out with a stack of clothes. "Here you go, your highness." My eyes went wide. "How did you.." I shook my head. "Thank you." She smiled at me and motion her hand to come closer. I knelt down and listened.

"You know I am more powerful than most think. I see parts of the future, and if you play your cards right, you'll have a great future with this girl." I was left in awe as she walked away.

I walked in to my room and heard the shower turn off. Out from the bathroom came Gummy, only covered with a pink towel, which didn't do mush of a good job covering. Water drops dripped down her legs and arms, and her hair was darker and covered most of her face. "Thank you." Se chirped as she grabbed the clothes and walked back into the bathroom.

I just stood there, kind of shell shocked at what just happened in the twenty minutes I've been awake. 1. I woke up next to the love of my life. 2. I was just told that I'd have a bright future with her. 3. I just saw her in nothing more than a towel.

"It's too early on the morning for this." I mumbled as I went and got dressed. "If the morning's like this, I wonder how the rest of the day is going to be like?"

Thank you so much for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:So as you have probably noticed, all my chapters are fluffy, and this one is no acceptation. Read and review, and spread the positivity!

Btw: Everyone else is sixteen to eighteen.

Prince Gumball Pov

"Yeah of coarse we can come over! Okay, be there in a few." I said cheerily in to the phone as I hung up. Fionna called and asked us if we could come to their treehouse party at eight o'clock.

"Who was that?" Gummy asked as she walked in the study. "Fionna. Se invited us to their treehouse party. We don't have to go if you don't want to, I can still cancel." "Oh I'd love to go. When is it?" "In about a half a hour." She smiled and walked over to my chair.

"Shouldn't we start heading over there now?" "Okay. We can ride on Mocro." She froze. "I-I...umm.." She stammered as she started playing with her earring. Something clicked in my head when I saw to fear in her eyes. "You're afraid of heights?"

"How- I mean no..." She gazed at her feet and I saw the blush on her face. I lifted her chin and smiled. "It's going to be fine. I'll be there if you get scared." Her gaze softened and she smiled. "Thank you."

She looked me up and down. "If you want to go to a treehouse party, you have to dress more casual." I agreed, that puffy shirt isn't as comfortable as it looks.

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ・。*。✧・゜゜・。✧。*・゜゜・✧。・ ゜゜・。*。・゜

We walked out of the palace towards where Mocro waited. I was wearing a deep pink sweater vest, over a black tee, with pink jeans and pink toms. Gummy had a purple tube top, under a black quarter jacket with stubbed shoulders, black skirt that ended just above the knee, grey legging and purple converse.

She stopped a few meters away from him. I put her hand mine and smiled down at her. "Come on, you'll be fine. Mocro is an expert flyer." She gulped and hesitantly walked forwards. I helped her climb on top of his back and got up behind her.

"It's okay, Gummy. I'll keep you safe." She stared me in the eye. "Promise?" She nearly whispered. I nodded and wormed my hands between her torso and her arms to make her feel secure. "Ready?" I whispered in to her ear. She nodded slowly.

"Monochromicorn, away!" He backed up a little then shot up towards the sky. Gummy screamed and shut her eyes tight, holding my hands tightly. Mocro slowed a little when we were safely in the air.

I rested my chin on Gummy's shoulder and whispered. "It's okay to open your eyes now." She opened one eye slowly. Then both her eyes went wide at the sky. "This is amazing..." The star light shone in her dark eyes.

I kissed her cheek and glanced down to the ground. There was the treehouse covered with people out on the grass and the roof. Mocro started descending and Gummy started freaking out. I held her hand and, not to scare her or anything, said:"Brace for impact."

Mocro landed swiftly and softly. I hopped off and helped Gummy climb off. "They're here!" Cake exclaimed as she rushed to Mocro. The music was loud, people were laughing and dancing, lights moved like a disco. I saw almost every prince in the whole land of Ooo. Gummy was the only princess. (And she's yours.)

"I'll go get us something to drink. Be right back." I smiled and walked over to the cooler. When I turned around I saw a small crowd already formed around her. 'Glob, are these guys that desperate?' I thought.

I stormed over to the crowd. "Excuse me. Excuse me. Pardon." I mumbled. "So, Gummy. Do you have a boyfriend?" Flame Prince asked. "Dude, you're too young for me and didn't you just see me fly down with someone?" She sassed back. I smirked but it quickly faded when he chuckled.

"You're feisty. I like that." He moved too close. She seemed to shrink under his light. He started learning in and I just about had it. "Hey!" He turned around and glared at me. "What now, Gumwad?" I lunged at him and knocked him to the ground. "Stay away from Gummy." I growled. My hand burned but I didn't care.

He got up and raged. "First you tell me I can't be with Fionna, now I can't be with Gummy?!" "First of all, you and Fionna broke up anyways, and second, Gummy already has a boyfriend." He shot a flame at me.

"Oh yeah? Who?!" I kicked him in the gut. "Oh take wild a guess." I said sarcastically. The others started cheering :"Fight! Fight! Fight!" It was getting intense so I took my crown off. "Oh, you're gonna make Gummy hold your precious crown, are you?" FP remarked. I smirked as the crown grew into a sword in my hands. His eyes went wide and the crowd went silent.

"You were saying?" He kept on shooting flames and I deflected them easily. We fought an equal battle, until a whistle was heard. We both looked at Gummy, Cake, and Fionna , who looked pretty pissed off. "Guys! I don't care if you battle, but please this is a party, not a brawl." Fionna reminded, which made FP suck up his pride, and flames.

I sighed. "You're right. My apologies, I was acting un gentleman like." I put my crown back to its rightful place on my head. "That's more like it." Cake smiled. We all glanced at FP who just mumbled a "whatever" and walked off. Gummy came up to me. She swiftly kissed my cheek. "Thanks for defending me."

Thank you for reading! Have a nice day! :D


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This chapter is for more mature people, so no flaming please! Spread the positivity!

Prince Gumball Pov

Three years. It's been three years since I and Gummy got together. I smiled as I held my gift for her in my hands. It was a necklace made of crystals with a violet heart pendant. I knocked on our bedroom door. She loved to sleep in, so I let her for our anniversary.

"Come in!" She chirped. I walked in to see her reading at my desk. "Morning sweetie." I kissed her head and she giggled. "You know what day it is?" I asked. "Our two year anniversary." She beamed. I nodded. "Correct. I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes and turn around."

She span the chair so that her back was facing me. I took the necklace and put it around her. "Now open." She looked down at the jewelry and gasped. "It's beautiful!" She gazed up at me, her reading glasses threatening to fall. I chuckled. "Just like you."

She giggled. "Ok, my turn. Close your eyes." I did and smiled. I felt something heavy in my hands. "Open." I gazed down at my hands. There, in my own hands, was the book of "The History of Earth". "Where did you get this?" She winked at me. "I have my ways."

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ・。*。✧・゜゜・。✧。*・゜゜・✧。・ ゜゜・。*。・゜

That night, we did our usual thing; clean our teeth and face, slipping in our pajamas, and getting in bed. We were laying there, cuddling, when Gummy spoke up. "Bubba?" "Yeah?"

She sighed. "I've been thinking. We've been together three years, and we haven't...you know..made love. And I was wondering... Do you even want to?"

"Of corse, darling. I wouldn't do it with anyone else." I drew a small heart on her cheek with my finger as I smiled. She smirked and started moving my hand to her upper private part. I felt a lump forming in my pants as I felt her body. We started having a kissing war, as our hands were going were they haven't gone before. Some wrestling later, we finally had made love. Satisfied, we fell asleep cuddling in each other's arms.

(A/N: Sorry that I'm not going in to detail, because that's pretty perverted, and there's also a lot of young teens that I don't want to scar for life...)

I was writing a letter to prince hotdog , when Gummy walked in, looking pretty worried. "What's wrong, sweetie?" I asked concerned. "Remember last week when we...you know.." I nodded. "What about it? Was something wrong?"

"No no no! It was great, it just..." She paused then started crying. I stood up and hugged her tightly. "Shhh.. Gummy, it's okay. You can tell me anything. " She looked up at me with teary eyes. "Bubba, I'm expecting." My eyes went wide as it sunk in.

"Are you mad at me?" She whispered hesitantly. "No, no I would never be mad you for this kind of thing. I'm just, just.. Surprised." I rubbed her back and tried to calm her down.

"What will I tell my mom? My dad's going to kill you. It's all my fault, I convicted you to do it. I don't want to go through abortion." She sobbed. I pulled her away and looked her in the eyes. "Look. I'm not mad at you, I'll handle your dad's wrath, we can keep him or her and raise him or her. Don't worry, I love you, I won't leave you."

She smiled up at me, relieved. "Promise?" I held her hand and kissed it. "If I brake it, you have my permission to chop my head off." She giggled softly.

Thank you for reading! Have a nice day!


	9. Chapter 9

Prince Gumball Pov

I was waiting in front of the bathroom door when I heard Gummy exclaim. "This is weird." "What is?" I asked through the door. She walked out with the pregnancy test. "It says I'm not pregnant. But just a week ago it said I was." I looked at the test, and sure enough there was a minus mark.

"We should see a doctor about this." I mumbled. She nodded and put on her jacket. "Lets go." We hurried down the stairs and were heading out the door, when I saw Fionna and Cake waiting outside. Fionna saw us and smiled. "Hi Gumball! Any adventures for us today?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm sorry." She probably detected the hurry in my voice. "Oh, okay. Smell ya later then!" She went towards the treehouse on Cake's back. We hopped on Mocro and flew to the Candy hospital. When we were there, Gummy was immediately taken in, but I had to wait in the waiting room.

I played with the palm of my sweaty hands and my feet tapped speedily. 'What if the baby died? Is it my fault? Was she even pregnant in the first place?' These questions raced around my mind like a tornado for what felt like a half a hour.

A nurse, made of candy-corn, walked up to me. "Are you the boyfriend?" My cheeks warmed as I gulped and nodded. "Okay, come with me." I followed her in to an examining room. Gummy turned her head and half smiled at me.

"Ok, sir. Take a seat. I have good news and bad news for you two." The doctor, Dr. Prince, said. I held Gummy's hand as I stared at him. "Good news first, she wasn't pregnant in the first place. It was just a test default." We both felt relieved. "But the bad news is, that we found from testing that she has an only two percent chance of ever getting pregnant, when the average woman her age is 85%."

My eyes went wide. "Why?" He shrugged. "It could be that her mother had some medication during the pregnancy with her, or it could be a surgery malfunction. Tell me, Lilac, have you had any surgery?" She went silent for a moment. "Isn't it on my record.." She mumbled. He looked through the file.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yes, that could be the problem." He gazed at her then at me. "I'll leave you two to talk." I nodded. "What happened? What kind of surgery did you have?" I asked when he left. She sighed and lifted up her shirt a little that I saw a faded scar ending on her hip. "What happened?" I asked.

"When I was little, like five or six, I fell in to a spike patch because I was climbing a tall tree." 'So that's why she's afraid of heights.' She started choking up. "Oh Gummy." I hugged her tightly. "What's wrong?" I knew it was a dumb question to ask, but I wasn't thinking straight.

"I wanted us to have kids if we got married." She said through sobs. "Shhh.. It's okay Gummy..." I whispered as I tried to soothe her as she soaked my shirt. I kissed her forehead and wiped a few tears away from her cheek.

"It's going to be fine. Don't worry about it. We can find away, sweetie. And it's not 'if' we get married, it's 'when'." She smiled a little through her tears and kissed me and snuggled under my arm. "I couldn't asked for a better person to be with."

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ・。*。✧・゜゜・。✧。*・゜゜・✧。・ ゜゜・。*。・゜

Gummy became a little depressed after the news so I tried cheering her up the following days. "Gummy~" I sang as I pulled the cookie tray out of the oven. Gummy walked in in her pajamas."Yeah Bubba.." She mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. I put some of the double Dutch chocolate chip chocolate cookies(btw: dark chocolate can help with depression) on a plate and had a glass of skim milk next to it.

She opened her eyes and saw the pastries and smiled at me. "Aww. Thank you so much, babe. You know I love your cooking." She said as she kissed my nose and took one. I laughed as she bit in to one with enthusiasm. I wrapped my arms around her waist and took a bite out of it.

She gazed in to my light pink eyes with her deep violet ones. 'How can I be this lucky to have a girl like her? She loves me for who I am and not my power, appreciates my cooking, and is the most beautiful being to set foot on this planet. ' I thought. I sat down on a chair with her on my lap, feeding her the tasty treats.

She had chocolate all over her mouth. I laughed and kissed her then chocolaty lips. She giggled and hugged my neck. "I love you so much, Gumball. You know just what to do to make me happy." The sadness seemed to fade away as our lips met in a passionate kiss.

Thank you for reading and PLEASE review! Spread the positivity!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you so much for staying with me through ten chapters. Read, review and spread positivity!

Prince Gumball Pov

"Morning." Gummy chirped as she kissed my forehead and gave me a mug of hot chocolate. "Thank you." I mumbled. I was reading and re-reading some contracts and signing them. "I'll be in the bedroom if you need me." "Okay."

I chuckled at how much we acted like a newly married couple, while not being one. "Would you want to help rebuild Hot Dog Kingdom... Agh fine.." I read and signed. I glanced at the mug she gave me and looked into it. It had a heart shaped marshmallow. I smiled and took a sip.

I was in the middle of signing another contract when I heard a scream. "GUMMY?!" I yelled as I pushed the chair to the ground and ran to our bedroom. I bashed threw the door and saw ice and snow leading from the desk to the window. "ICE QUEEN!"

I grabbed my winter coat and ran after them. Through the kingdom, the forest, the ice and snow, I followed Gummy's screams for help and Ice Queen's yells for her to shut up. Finally, I saw them swoop in to the ice castle.

"I've got you now." I mumbled. I took my crown sword out and ran trough the door way into the castle. I saw Ice Queen's back facing me and Gummy locked in the prison cell. I his behind her throne, listening to their conversation. "This is what you get for taking my Gumball!"

Gummy snorted and laughed. "YOUR Gumball? No, he's not yours. If he's anyone's he's mine." I smirked at her sassiness. "SHUT UP GOTH GIRL!" "What did you just call me, witch?" "Goth girl, what are you going to do about it?" "Oh you did not just go there. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"Oh are you going to depress me?" I turned my head so I could see what was happening. "Maybe." Gummy shot out her hand and grabbed Ice Queen's neck, pulling her closer to her. I know she whispered something, but I didn't hear it, I just saw Ice Queen's eyes go wide.

"No. That can't be... I..." She started mumbling while looking around the room. Gummy had a big smirk as she watched her freak out. "Oh and Ice Queeny? I'm not goth, I'm punk. There's a difference." Ice Queen screamed and started throwing ice shots everywhere. 'What did she say?' I thought as I got ready to attack.

I jumped out and yelled. Ice Queen looked at me with surprise then screamed. "Get away from me! I didn't do anything wrong!" She huddled in to her chair as she whimpered. I stood there stunned at her stupidity. "You kidnapped my soulmate, almost killing her in the process, because you got jealous. Now tell me that you didn't do anything wrong."

I decided she suffered enough from what ever Gummy said. I went to the prison door and broke the lock. "What did you even say to her?" I asked Gummy. She shrugged and smiled. "I said you would never love her and with that witchy jealous attitude, no one will and she'll die of loneliness."

I chuckled, because it was true. She jumped at me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Thanks for getting me out." "No problem, punker girl." "NO!" Ice Queen screamed. "What now, witch?" I asked irritated. I guess she got the message and shut up. Gummy rolled her eyes and kissed my nose, making me chuckle again.

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ・。*。✧・゜゜・。✧。*・゜゜・✧。・ ゜゜・。*。・゜

"This one looks good." I mumbled as I jotted down something on my notepad. I was in the garden, checking all the flowers. Purple and pink flowers dominated the garden, making me think of Gummy and the small box in my pocket.

I felt nervous as I thought about it more. 'When will be a good time to ask?' I thought as a blush rushed to my cheeks. "Prince Gumball?" "Gah! Oh, Fionna. It's just you.." Fionna stood there with Cake, looking at me weirdly. "What on your mind?" She said as she sat down.

"Oh, I'm just nervous about... Ugh... Asking Gummy something.." I said honestly. "Ask her, sugar?" Cake asked as she sat next to Fionna. I rubbed the back of my neck and blushed. "For her hand in marriage... I already asked her parents for permission and everything, I'm just... Worried." Fionna and Cake went into a chorus of aww.

"I'll bet she'll say yes." Cake exclaimed. "Hey guys what are you ladies talking about?" Marshall asked floating down next to Fionna. "Gumball is going to propose to Gummy!" His eyes went slightly wide in surprise. "Are you serious?" I nodded.

"You hundred percent sure you want to spend the rest of your life with HER?" I growled. "What's wrong with that?" He shrugged. "Nothing, she just doesn't seem like the 'wife type' that you'd want. And you guys are only like twenty three." I puffed my cheeks in annoyance. I heard quiet foot steps walk up behind me and felt two arms wrap around my neck.

"What are you guys talking about?" "Nothing much." Fionna said. "Okay then. I just came over to tell you, Bubba, I'm going to my parent's castle to do some royal junk. Be back in a hour or so." She said then swiftly kissed my cheek, making my face flush like mad.

After she was out of ear shot they all gave me a smirk. "Shut up." I mumbled as I twirled my fingers. "You're so cute together!" Cake smiled. "Thanks, I guess." I mumbled, with my cheeks heated. "So, when are you going to ask her?" Fionna asked. I shrugged. "Maybe today, tomorrow, sometime this week." I trailed off.

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ・。*。✧・゜゜・。✧。*・゜゜・✧。・ ゜゜・。*。・゜

My hands felt sweaty, my mind was asking a million questions, my heart was beating a million times per second, all because I was waiting for Gummy to walk back into the castle. The doors opened and in walked in the girl in question.

"Hi Bubba baby." She said sweetly. I took a deep breath and walked up to her. "Gummy, I need to ask you something." She looked at me worriedly. "What wrong?" I smiled. "Nothing. Actually, if something was wrong I wouldn't be asking you this."

I went down on one knee making her eyes shot wide. "Will you, Lilac "Gummy" Lico-Plum, marry me?" The nervousness crawled all over me when I opened the small box with the silver diamond ring in it. But thankfully, she didn't hesitate when she smiled and kissed me.

"Yes, yes, YES!" She hugged me and I laughed. All of the servants started awing and clapping. I let go of Gummy and put the ring in her left ring finger. Tears of joy started forming in the corners of her eyes. I stood up and kissed her again.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: it's been FOREVER since I last updated. PLEASE DONT KILL ME! Read, review and SPREAD POSITIVITY!

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ・。*。✧・゜゜・。✧。*・゜゜・✧。・ ゜゜・。*。・゜

I pulled at my collar for the thirtieth time. It felt like the bow tie was choking me. I was nervous, excited, terrified, happier than ever, and also, did I mention I was nervous? I smoothed my pink hair again, just to be sure, and pulled my shirt straighter.

Everyone was there. It was an enormous ceremony in the Candy Kingdom. Their Prince would become a King, and they'll get a new queen, too. It was an enchanting evening. The sun was about to start setting, peeps(marshmallows that look like birds) were chirping, and the music was playing softly over the chatter of the whole kingdom and all of my friends.

Then, the large French doors slowly crept open, silencing everybody in the room. Lilac stepped in with her father linking with her arm. She looked absolutely stunning.

Her pitch black hair was curled and braided, a white veil covering her face. Her dress was a long, strapless, white trumpet shaped, with ruffles on the bottom, and a violet ribbon around her waist. It showed off her curves, which made me blush a bit.

She had a glowing smile and a sparkle in her eyes. I smiled and took her hand as her father let go. Our eyes never left each other's. I tried really hard not to mess up on my vows, knowing this event was being documented.

"The rings please." The priest said. Cake came up the steps with the two rings. I and Gummy both smiled down at her and took the rings that would signify our loyalty, detection, and love for each other. She slipped my on my finger, and I slipped the silver one on hers. I could see tears of joy forming in her the corner of her eyes. I smiled, fighting back mine.

"You may kiss the bride." were the only words I heard. I smiled broader and leaned in, surprised when she pulled my collar down to her level and kissed me. The guests erupted into cheers. We let go and smiled at each other.

We faced the guests, still holding hands, waiting to be crowned. A sugar cane guard walked up to me and set the candy crown on top of my head. Then a sugar flower girl came and set a candy tiara on Lilac's head.

We smiled and peppermint maid came up. "Citizens of Candy Kingdom, all hail your new King and Queen!" Everyone stood and clapped, some cheering and whistling.

Lilac and I ran down the aisle to the carriage outside. When we entered it, we waved back at our people. When we were out of sight of the people and soon to arrive at the castle, we both gazed at each other with large smiles. "I can't believe we're married." Gummy breathed.

I softly squeezed her hand. "You will, sooner or later. Wifey." She giggled and touched my cheek with her slender fingers. "Hubby." We leaned and kissed again. It felt like a fairytale.

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ・。*。✧・゜゜・。✧。*・゜゜・✧。・ ゜゜・。*。・゜

Peppermint maid slammed the door after me when I returned back into the palace. "Glob, can't a man tend to his garden without being bombarded with questions?" I grumbled. It was five weeks since we got married and people were already asking if there was going to be a new prince or princess coming soon.

Peppermint sighed. "I'm afraid not until they get answers." I sighed too, and smoothed my hair. I didn't want to tell them about Gummy's condition; it would cause such an uproar that the Gumball family would just end.

I walked up the circling steps, exhausted. I saw Gummy on the top of the steps, smiling down at me. I grinned when I saw her. She could always make me happy. "Hey honey. What are you up to?" I asked as I reached the top.

She held my hands and swayed them from side to side. "Nothing. Just happy to see my handsome husband home, safe and sound, and not ripped to shreds by those reporters." Gummy smiled, then looked up at me with her her big, hopeful, violet eyes.

"Do you want to still try for a baby?" She asked softly. I sighed. "Even though I'm happy to take part in the making process, but, don't you get tired of seeing negative signs all the time?" I stroked her hair. "I'm hopeful. Two percent chance is better than zero percent." I chuckled and leaned in to kiss her neck. "I love you." I mumbled into her ear. She giggled. "I love you too."

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ・。*。✧・゜゜・。✧。*・゜゜・✧。・ ゜゜・。*。・゜

I clenched my fists. "Not...yet..." I grumbled as calmly as I could. I was being interviewed with Gummy on a talk show. "Really? Why? Are you two waiting for something?" The host asked.

I was so done with it that I tapped Gummy to take over. "Yes we are. We want to be as ready, emotionally and physically, as possible. And we're both a bit young to have a child yet." She was very calm and knew what to say. The host seemed to believe her story.

"Okay, we'll be right back with the royal couple after this break." He said into the camera. When someone called out 'cut', he looked back at us. "Was that the truth you said right there?" He asked when he was passed a mug of coffee.

Gummy nodded and smiled. "Yes it is. We wouldn't want to be terrible parents since we are the most watched couple of Candy Kingdom." The host nodded. He was about forty or so, with dark brown hair with a hint of grey, and deep green eyes. He looked human, except for his wolf ears and tail.

Gummy gave me a comforting smile. I knew how hard it was on her, since she was the one responsible for carrying the fictional baby, so I was surprised how calmly she took to everything. People were also judging our relationship. Because we were both candy people, both royalty and haven't been seen together much before the wedding. So people started suspecting that it was an arranged marriage and we weren't actually in love, so that's, according to rumors, why Gummy wasn't pregnant yet.

She held my hand and rubbed her thumb against my palm. "It's going to be over soon. Then, we can go fix up the garden." I smiled. She knew just what to say. The stress of being a king and being expected to become a father soon, was weighing me down so much, tending to my long forgotten garden would be a relief.

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ・。*。✧・゜゜・。✧。*・゜゜・✧。・ ゜゜・。*。・゜

When the interview was over, and we were at home, I immediately went to my gardening tools outside. Gummy giggled as I was putting my gloves on. She walked out the back door into the garden smirking at me.  
"What?" I asked. "I never knew why you always wear pink. Is it your favorite color or is it forced upon you?" She asked as she walked closer. I shrugged, then grinned. "I can't help it that I was-" I waived my hand next to my face and arched my head like I was flipping my hair "born FABULOUS!"  
Gummy burst out laughing, and I couldn't help but laugh with her. Servants were staring but we didn't care. When we stopped, because our guts hurt, Gummy came closer and wrapped her arms around my neck.  
"Oh man. See, this is one reason why I love you." She said, still a little out of breath from laughing. I gently grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. With a huge smile on my face I leaned in and kissed her; then, out of the blue, I heard a click of a camera and muffled swearing.  
We let go and stared at each other. Gummy rolled her eyes. "Paparazzi." She growled under her breath. Before she could let go, I lifted her chin with my hand. "Hey. Instead of fighting them, why don't we give them something to write about?" I whispered with a smirk. She seemed to catch on with what I was saying, because she pulled me even closer.  
(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ・。*。✧・゜゜・。✧。*・゜゜・✧。・ ゜゜・。*。・゜  
Peppermint walked into my study with a pile of newspapers. "Today's news is very interesting." She mentioned, as she set the pile on my desk. I thanked her and swiped the top one. She curtsied and walked out.

"Rumors of royal couple, destroyed." The head line said. I smirked and read further. "There have been many rumors that the royal couple of Candy Kingdom, Lilac LéPlum and Bubba Gumball, were in an arranged marriage. But the picture bellow proves, if it was an arranged marriage, it was a good one." I looked down at the picture, and sure enough, it was the picture of us French kissing the day before.

My face went bright purple. "Oh god, didn't know we looked like that." I mumbled. I closed the paper and put it away. I leaned my face against my hands. "Dear glob what will the others think?" I thought.

I heard a knock on the dark chocolate doors. "Sweetie, are you in there?" Gummy. "Oh, yes! Come in." I said, stuffing the paper under the stack. She walked in with a bright smile. "How are you doing? Haven't heard from you since breakfast." She said after kissing my cheek and sitting on my lap.

I smiled. "I'm fine. Been busy with all these interview requests." She rolled her eyes. "Can't they get enough of us?" "Well I can't get enough of you." I said, holding her hand. She giggled. She glanced at the like of papers and, to my dismay, pulled out the one I was just looking at. "Dear glob what have we done." She mumbled.


End file.
